Just Another Day
by Just-A-Broken-Pencil
Summary: Just A Broken Pencil: Hola, everyone. Yes, I love pokemon. Have to admit it. xD Here’s a little pokemon-based fanfiction I came up with right on the spot. Hope you like it; the first chapters sorta long. Enjoy!


**JustABrokenPencil:** Hola, everyone. Yes, I love pokemon. Have to admit it. xD Here's a little pokemon-based fanfiction I came up with right on the spot. Hope you like it; the first chapters sorta long.

Oh, and I never invented Pokemon. Though that would be awesome!

Chapter 1: Well Met

It had been a hard day; and to tell the truth, Remsey wasn't up for much. Her black ears and feet were tired from walking and listening, and her light blue body, though tough, seemed soggy and tired. Her big blue tail and orange eyes glinted with a dull light as she dragged herself around.

She was tired; and it didn't help when a sudden attack from Genny knocked her off her feet.

"REMSEY!" The Froslas squealed as she gave her friend another bone-shattering hug. Well, she was an ice Pokemon, after all. Her light blue eyes sparkled from beneath a skull-like mask, and her kimono-shaped body spun in circles as she danced around the corridor.

"How do you even have enough energy for that?" Muttered the exhausted Riolu as she rubbed a white-spot adorned paw across her eyes. Grabbing it quickly, Genny took the chance to twirl Remsey around as well, before letting go of her hands and sending her flying into the nearest pokemon nearby…

…Who had to be Mr. Magister. A strange light emitted from the Mismagius's eyes as he looked distastefully down at the small blue bundle that had slammed into him. His ghostly appearance grew scarier, and though his tones were measured and polite, and his eyes were calm, he had an aura of annoyance and… evilness…

"If you could please get off my back." The words slipped out like oil on railroad tracks, yet was as crackly as paper in flames. But then another emotion flashed through the hallway; the young Riolu, in a calm, collective voice, replied "Oh, come now, why do you always have to act so scary? Isn't it your contact to try to NOT scare the students?"

Everyone held their breath, but not for too long. To everyone's surprise, the creepy teacher started to laugh, and rasped, "How did you know that? You sneaky devil, I haven't seen your father in quite a long time! How is he?"

"Well enough!" Said Remsey, grinning, disregarding the mutters of shock throughout the hallway as the young Pokemon talked like old friends to the scariest teacher in school. A nearby Totodile shivered, and said quickly to his friend "How does she do that?" Smiling disarmingly, but a simmering glow in his eyes, Mr. Magister calmly replied (without taking his eyes away from Remsey), "Because I happen to know her. If anyone knows magic in this school, it's me, not her." His eyes became hard again.

"Now all of you, scat!" Then he disappeared, teleporting to some teacher's lounge or something of the like. Genny slapped a high five with her Riolu friend and chuckled.

"I never knew you knew him!"

"Family friend, nothing much. Strange, how whenever he comes all the choicest bits of food end up on his plate…" Laughing at this comment, the crystal pokemon didn't see the Ralts in front of her until it was too late.

_Oof!_ The flat red spike on the green helmet of the pokemon poked her stomache, and all the wind was knocked out of her. The collision became even more confusing as the white pokemon tripped and sprawled all of his books across the floor. Straitening his glasses, the pokemon stuttered,

"Oh, oh! Sorry, so sorry, didn't mean too… here, let me help…" His quiet voice was scratchy with panic, though it was hardly above a whisper. Scrambling around (though how he managed that no one's sure; don't Ralts' glide?), he picked up all three of his books, and then offered a hand to the Froslas. Her wing-like arm gripped his, and her purple face broke into a smile behind the skull helmet. She laughed, and her laugh was like a couple of icicles tinkling in the wind.

"No prob." Standing up, she dusted herself off and winked at the Ralts. She turned away to do a couple of twirls, so she couldn't she his rosy cheeks, hinting at a blush. When she turned back she grabbed both his hands in hers and asked cheerfully "What's your name?"

"Uh… Umm… I mean, well… Gall." He finished lamely, his cheeks redder then ever.

"Waddya reading?"

"A-a book called _Under the Loam_…"

"Then what are the other two for?"

"I just finished reading tho-"

"Lets sit in the cafeteria together! Okay? You can tell me about it then! Bye!" The graceful and hyper pokemon glided away, leaving a stunned (and very over-whelmed) Ralts. Chuckling, Remsey sympathetically put a hand on his shoulder.

"She's a whirlwind, isn't she?" The good friend intoned, knowing what was running through Gall's mind.

"She's certainly something…" The Ralts said in a dazed voice. An almost confused grin was on his face, but when he realized he was staring off into space he jostled himself and pushed his glasses further up his face.

"That is, to mean, she' very talented." He stumbling tried to correct himself, and Remsey just nodded and picked up one of his books.

"Here, we have next class together; lets walk there." With a yelp, Gall realized what Remsey had said and shouted, "We only have 2 minutes to get to class!" Gliding as fast as he could, he turned the corner before Remsey even registered what he was saying. Sighing, the tired Riolu muttered before getting into a fast-paced jog, "Or run. Running is good too."


End file.
